Just the Way You Are
by its a story of love
Summary: Robin asks Regina a question. d!oq proposal fic. SPOILERS FOR 6X21/22
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to fail my exams but oh well. Here have a D!OQ IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED (Still not over it)**

 **I don't own OUAT, they belong to A &E. **

**Unbeta'd so please forgive the many mistakes. Enjoy!**

 ** _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_**

\- **_Just the Way You Are, Bruno Mars_**

/

The Queen smiled, they had done it. Regina and the rest of her family had made it back home. She had never doubted that they would make it back, for all their talk of hope the heroes had a tendency to let fear govern them. She understood, didn't, couldn't blame them, she had spent most of her life using fear as a tool, manipulating it, hiding behind it. Robin and Regina had taught her not to be afraid, that sometimes you have to close your eyes and leap. Ever since leaving Storybrooke she had decided to live not for yesterday, nor tomorrow, but for today.

/

Robin had seen three realms in as many months and it was more than a little overwhelming. He had uncovered tales of another version of himself that had followed a Queen to a quaint town, only to die at the hands of a god. It was too ridiculous not to be true. He had discovered his, or the other version of Robin's son- Roland. He had never imagined himself a father. He had nothing to give, he was a common thief, but seeing the boy clutching a feather, smiling, showing off his dimples, melted his heart.

What nothing prepared him for was The Queen meeting Roland. He wasn't sure who had the biggest smile. There was a moment where time seemed to stop. Both looking at each other, the child wondering if this was another one of his dream. The Queen willing herself not to cry. She never thought she would see Roland again. The silence was broken with a squeal of delight.

"R'gina"

A laugh escaped her mouth, it was real. He was real. This was real. "Roland, my knight"

She hugged him, squeezed him tight until he began laughing and thrashing his arms

"R'gina… Gina you're squishing me"

"So I am. I'm sorry it's just been a long time since I have seen you and I missed you a lot" she replied

Roland nodded, his smile fading for a second, "I missed you too but I looked after the camp for you and papa"

They shared a look, they needed to explain to Roland, but neither of them wanted to break the magic, Regina took his hand, while Robin took his other and they walked towards the camp fire

"Why don't you tell us about everything?"

Roland talked animatedly for an hour before his eyes turned droopy. The Queen carried him to his tent and tucked him up, promising that tomorrow he could finish the story.

The Queen was also more tired than she cared to admit and fell asleep next to Roland. It truly was a picture. He knew then that one day soon he would ask her to marry him.

/

She looked out at the Enchanted Forest, for so long this view had taunted her. It offered a freedom that she could never have. She was a princess, a Queen. It was every little girls dream. If only they knew it was the reality was a nightmare.

For so long she believed that happiness only existed for Heroes. Villains didn't get happy endings. Part of her had always known it was a lie that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if only one remembers to turn on the light. That light is hope, it was always hope. It never truly dies. Sometimes it just hurts too much to believe in it.

She sat down at her vanity, brushing her hair, she had debated cutting it for a while, she knew she could still rock the short hair, and honestly she had fancied a change. Robin did like the long hair though…

Her thoughts were interrupted by something flying towards her. An arrow.

Attached was a ring. And a note. No no no. It couldn't be. He wasn't. Things like this didn't happen to people like her.

Removing the arrow from her mirror frame, she took the note, carefully placing the ring down.

"Are you ready for another adventure?" she read.

A small laugh escaped her that thief was utterly ridiculous, and no she wouldn't have it any other way.

"So?" she heard…his smug, cheeky voice echoing throughout the room

They walked towards each other, closing the distance between each other. She tried to think of some sarcastic comment, a barb, because she sure as hell wasn't going to be one of those girls that was spun around and cried. She was Regina Fucking Mills and The former Evil Queen. She was a bit more refined.

If their eyes locked, emotions swirling within them, if his hand caressed her cheek, lifting her head slightly, if she leaned in subtly bringing her lip to his, if their nose brushes against each other and they close their eyes, savouring the moment. If they open them minutes later, needing the reassurance that this was real, before deepening the kiss, passion overwhelming them. If she whispers yes into his ear and rests her head on his shoulder, if he tucks her lose, stubborn hair and says "Stunning in every way".

If any of that happens it's because she is done with waiting for the other shoe to drop. She has spent too long living in the past. The ones you love will always stay with you, but there comes a point where the memories of their love have to be enough. There is a moment where you realise that you can be happy. Even after all this time.

It's because he didn't believe that he could be anything more than a thief. It's because he wants to see her smile, like the one when she had seen the ring, hear her laughter- like when Roland tells her a story or when he does something stupid. It's because he intends to spend a life time kissing her scars, it's because he wants to hold her for as long as she allows.

It's because they're here now and this is true.

 **A/N I don't like using The Queen, a person is more than a title, however as both Regina and the Queen are mentioned I thought it would get confusing to have them both be called Regina and couldn't work out a way to do it. None the less there is a dimples queen section and Roland refers to 'The Queen' as Regina as that what he knew her as.**

 **I don't like the start of this it felt awkward but anything I did to change it just felt worse!**

 **Thank you for Reading and please let me know what you thought.**

 **P.S There may be a D!OQ Wedding installment coming by the end of the next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to Georgina Callander and all the other victims of the Manchester Attack, as well as those in Bangkok and Marawi yesterday. I didn't know her personally but the Once fandom lost a precious soul way too soon. My heart is broken and my deepest sympathies go out to everyone affected.**

 **Hate is trying to divide us, and make us turn on each other we can't let it. Tell someone you love them, give someone helping hand. Smile at someone. Love will win.**

 **"If we all stand strong together, there is no way we can fall."**

 **/**

 **A/N 2:**

 **Here is the wedding chapter. I hope you like it**

 **Disclaimer. Do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

 **Also unbeta'd so sorry for any and all mistakes**.

OQOQOQ

The Queen didn't want to open her eyes. She was scared that if she did then she would discover this was some cruel dream. She was scared that if she opened her eyes she would not be stood in a simple cream Grecian wedding dress. She was scared to look in the mirror and see her reflection, to see the audacious, cunning Queen. The woman who crushed hearts with little thought. Who had deprived so many of happiness? She was still the Queen, that title was a lot harder to shrug than her Evil Moniker, she had found her soulmate in the thief, and was about to marry him. She still doubted that she deserved this.

"You look stunning" looking up into the mirror she saw Regina's glowing smile, they had been communicating ever since Regina's return to Storybrooke following the defeat of the Black fairy, . The Queen matched it, not knowing how much she needed to see her.

"Dear, we always look stunning"

Regina rolled her eyes, knowing that sarcasm was their way of trying to laugh off their fear

"You're me dear, I know you're nervous, I get it, this is a huge day. Especially for us. We are both so used to being alone. We have been hurt in love. We thought we would never belong- hell we even tried to destroy ourselves. You are not evil anymore. You, we weren't evil in the first place we were just lost and misunderstood. We wanted to be loved so much, to be special, that we ended up pushing it away. Don't do that now. Not today. Life is too fucking short to doubt are love for other people. Tomorrow is another day, we are both too aware of what heartache it could be bring, but it's that reason you have to live for today. Love while you can.

You are a Queen. You are Regina Mills, you are a caring, devoted and loving mother to Henry and Roland, and you are an amazing friend. You are going to go into that clearing with your head held high, a smile on your face, pride and love threatening to burst out of your heart and you are going to marry your soulmate."

"You have been hanging out with The Charming's way too long dear that was quite a hope speech"

Both laugh "Don't, you know I hate them as much as you do. As much as we are both loathing admitting it, sometimes they are needed."

They both had tears in their eyes, and would both deny the fact. They had been through so much together and it finally felt that maybe it was all worth it.

"Thank you, for not giving up on me, on us. Thank you for raising Henry into the wonderful young man he is. Thank you for being here, I know it wasn't easy for you. Thank you, for being a friend"

"Now who's being soppy your majesty. Anyway we're going to your wedding, not your funeral, can we just lighten up a bit"

"I think that might be a good idea"

"Ugh pass me the bucket" Zelena remarked, accompanying it with a dramatic sigh.

The Queen laughed, knowing her sister didn't mean anything by it.

"Joking aside you look mesmerising sis," Zelena said, tears were welling at the corners of her eyes. "Both of you" she added, winking at Regina. The Queen sometimes wondered if they were aware of the fact that they were sisters, not that she was one to talk.

"Thank you Ze" she replied. She wished that she had known sister as a child, had always wanted a sister but it warmed her heart knowing that Regina had a sister she could turn to

She took a deep breath. She could do this. She could have a happy ending, no a happy beginning.

OQOQOQ

Robin was nervous, incredibly nervous, he had robbed from many a noble, he had crossed realms, discovered he had a doppelganger who had sacrificed himself for the one he loved, he had found out he had a son. He was but a simple thief, an outlaw, by nature an outcast and he was about to marry a queen. She made him feel like so much more than a lonely man, living every day for his son, She loved him, them unconditionally, Regina gave him a family.

"Bloody Hell mate stop pacing around." Will jested

Robin turned towards him, an apology on his lips

"I was joking mate; I know it's just nerves. Listen, I know it doesn't make sense; you can't work out why out of everyone she chose you, you don't know how you can ever show her everything she deserves. You are worth her love though; you are kind, honourable and loyal. You would do anything to protect her and your child. Love doesn't make sense, so don't try to figure it out, just smile, enjoy the moment."

"Thanks Will" Robin replied.

"You're welcome, now where is that little rascal"

"I'm not a rascal, I'm a knight" came Roland's indignant response.

Robin laughed, he treasured his son and couldn't imagine life without him "that you are m'boy" he said, ruffling his hair.

Turning more serious he asked "You know what you have to do?"

Roland nodded "I have to hold mama's hand down the aisle to you papa."

Robin's smile was confirmation the little boy needed

OQOQOQ

 _At Robin's camp._

She is going to kill us, Regina muttered.

"No she won't" came Snow's reply.

God could that woman not keep her nose out of anything.

You don't know that Snow this is her wedding day and we're gate crashing it.

Snow gave Regina a pointed look while Zelena snorted, Emma just saying really?

It was Snow that spoke, "I know Regina because you, she, oh whatever crashed my wedding, threatened our entire future, separated us from our child, cursed us and yes our relationship is complicated but we're all family. So no she won't kill us because she will get to marry the man she loves in front of her family"

Well when you put it like that there wasn't really much she could say.

"Mom you're scared for her, scared for yourself, you know how much this can hurt, but we're here for you. We love you. Both of you"

Hugging Henry tight she dried her eyes. She knew that everything would be okay.

/

Robin arrived at the clearing and greeted the Storybrooke Gang, he knew how much family meant to The Queen, knew that the conversations via mirror was not enough, and so had sought Regina's help on trying to find a way. It was tricky and had involved a lot of frustration but they had finally found a way, the sorcerer's house could still be used as a gateway to other realms, it required a lot of strength and no one had been sure if it would work.

He couldn't wait to see her face when she realised. He only hoped she liked her surprise.

 _/_

It was happening, she was marrying Robin Hood. Roland entered the room,

"Mom" The Queen turned to face her little knight. She looked at Roland, adorable in his slightly oversized suit.

"My knight, you look handsome. I am so happy that it's you giving me away."

"I love you too mamma, you deserve this and so much more" he took her outstretched hand.

/

As she turned the corner to the camp she noticed familiar faces. Regina, Zelena, Snow, her breath caught Henry was there standing tall next to Robin. Her family were here, how she had no idea but she couldn't even find it in herself to care that Regina had managed to keep it a secret.

Mother and Son walked down the makeshift aisle, arm in arm, smiles wide. This was a day neither of them knew they had always wanted in their lives.

She saw Robin and her heart leapt, he was in a fitted grey suit and a dress shirt, without a tie, there was only so much he was willing to do, he looked beyond handsome.

The Queen was simply beautiful, as always, he was one lucky man and he would never forget that.

Archie initiated the ceremony and the time soon came to exchange vows.

"Robin for a long time I was someone I didn't want to be. I was a monster, I let hate, revenge consume me. I lied and I tricked people. I avoided the truth of how I felt. The idea of letting anyone close to me was terrifying for me. The truth is that I love you. I love you for accepting me, for seeing the real me. I love you for teaching me that whilst we may be bound by our choices; we are so much more than our mistakes. Our lives will never be easy but know that through the darkest days I will stay with you always. "

"Milady, Regina, we are no strangers to loss. There is a universal truth that many are unwilling to accept, that whether we want to or not things end. Today we say goodbye to everything that is familiar, everything that was comfortable. There are people that will always be important to us, that will be with us no matter where we go. They are the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us. That voice in my heart told me to find love again, to love with my soul, to be happy. That voice led me to you. I do not know where our journey will take us; I just know that I want to do it with you. I want to spend every moment reminding you that you are not alone. You are never alone"

Everyone was crying, there are sometimes when actions can speak louder than words, there are other times when paragraphs build palaces.

Robin slipped the delicate ring on her finger, his fingers lingering just slightly too long

Regina did the same, never taking her eyes of his face.

Finally the moment came when Robin could kiss the bride. The kiss was a mere brush of their lips, a teaser of what was to come later, still it conveyed passion and tenderness and the longing of spending the rest of their lives together.

They made their way, hand in hand, through the forest, the path lit by subtle fairy lights, back to the castle, their family, one bigger than either could ever imagine, following behind.

Regina and Robin danced, oblivious to the couples dancing around them. They didn't need anyone else, not tonight. All they ever needed was the love they gave.

 **Thank you very much for reading. Please let me know what you thought. C x**


End file.
